


When it Rains, it Pours

by milesofblue



Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, I love these boys!!!!!, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No spoilers for any Haikyuu seasons, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Smut with heart, Underage Masturbation, did I mention angst?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: Just two horny enemies stewing in their mutual angst for each other on a rainy night.🌧Bonus: Dicks are definitely involved.You’re welcome.😂🔥
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	When it Rains, it Pours

***

~Hinata~

Rain lapped angrily against the windowpane and Hinata turned to his side in bed, curling in a tight ball under his light blue comforter and shivering. Practice had been particularly brutal that night, and for once, he had nothing left.

But it felt good.

He loved leaving everything behind on the court.

 _Lived_ for it, in fact.

He was improving by leaps and bounds and that absolutely thrilled him. He still had to pinch himself that he was actually on the team! A _real_ volleyball team! It was more than he ever could have dreamed.

_If only Kageyama wasn’t such a dick..._

Why couldn’t the entitled setter ever say anything nice? Decent, even?

Why did he still treat him like shit when they were teammates now?

Couldn’t he tell how hard Hinata was working to prove himself, to be _good_ enough to meet his ridiculous standards?

Did he have any idea how much effort it took just to keep up with him?

“You’re TOO SLOW!” Kageyama had screamed in his face earlier that day, his blue eyes full of fire and his teeth gnashing like razors.

Did he have any idea how _intimidating_ he was?

How menacing?

Thunder boomed and Hinata flinched. He rolled to his back with a huff, his face contorting.

Why did he have to share such a badass skill with such a colossal jerk?

Why did _they_ have to be paired up?

Of all people!

But part of him knew exactly why.

_We push each other._

_We make each other better._

_Kageyama may not think he needs me…but he does._

_And I need him._

_Together, we’re unstoppable._

What an unfortunate twist of fate.

Kageyama was his polar opposite in every way. The boy was full of himself to a fault. He never smiled, never got excited over their successes…He wanted to control everything and everyone like a dictator. He had the temper of a damn dragon for godssakes!

And yet…

There was something.

Something in his eyes…

Those sapphire pools of blue.

Something behind the unmitigated fury.

Something behind the unflinching control.

Was it fear?

Fear of losing, fear of being made a fool, fear of not being good enough.

_But he’s amazing!_

Kageyama shouldn’t be afraid of anything…least of all his own talent.

Hinata sighed deeply and rested his hand on his chest, listening to the rain beat rhythmically against the windowpane; if he’d had any strength left in his body, he would have gotten up and stuck his head outside, just to get a whiff of the fresh mountain air. Maybe it would help to clear his brain. 

“Good hit,” Kageyama had said earlier, his face contorted unnaturally and his tone lifeless and unconvincing. Why did the ass even bother trying to give compliments if they came out more like insults? It would have been better if he’d said nothing at all. Though, Hinata had to admit that even despite the boy’s terrible delivery, his words had sent an unexpected spike of pride and pleasure straight through his body…nearly making him tipsy.

He would take what little he could get from Kageyama, but it wasn’t like he was going to expect it on the regular.

Waiting for a compliment from the hot-tempered setter was like waiting for Suga to say something downright _mean_.

_No chance in hell._

And then on top of Kageyama’s painful attempts at encouragement, there was the _hair_ thing.

Lately, he kept digging his fingers into Hinata’s hair like his life depended upon it, and not in a _nice_ way, but roughly, almost violently. Like when he’d drag him off the court to yell in his face or try to hold his attention when he was particularly wired and wild…

But then there was this one time, when Kageyama had a hold of him, tilting his head back roughly and shouting about something he’d done wrong, and for once, Hinata hadn’t felt afraid. In fact, he’d felt something else. Something strange. Like he’d gotten so used to the boy’s hand in his hair, tugging and claiming his attention, that he didn’t want him to stop.

Like it almost felt… _good_.

The fact was, Kageyama never touched anyone else’s hair.

And he certainly could have if he’d wanted to...He was almost taller than everyone on the team, after all.

Hinata scrunched his eyes shut.

He could almost still feel Kageyama’s fingers, _tugging_ mercilessly...

He could almost still see the bottomless blue of his intimidating, narrowed eyes…and that particular vein twitching in his neck when he was about to snap…and the tempting, reddish-pink of his pursed lips…

A wave of heat suddenly washed over him.

_No._

_I could never…_

_He would never…_

But his mind was already racing and his body not far behind it.

The truth was, Kageyama was _attractive_.

And the boy seemed to be completely clueless about it…but other people certainly weren’t. It was part of what made him so terrifying. So unapproachable.

He was insanely talented, insanely tall, and insanely _hot_.

Hinata blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of the temperamental bastard as _hot_.

Hot-headed, definitely.

But _hot_?

_Yes, he’s hot._

_There’s no doubt about it._

Inky-black hair and penetrating blue eyes that cut right through you…long limbs and taut muscles for days…a voice so deep it gave you chills…

But even aside from his heart-stopping physique, there was still something else.

The intensity he wore around himself like a cape.

The confidence he projected like the sun.

The unbridled fire in his eyes before they made a quick attack.

The pull of his lips when he was annoyed…which was _most_ of the time…

The way he always seemed to be brooding about something and lost in his own world…

There were many, _many_ things that made Tobio Kageyama attractive, and suddenly, Hinata’s breath caught in his chest.

How was this happening?!

He _hated_ the arrogant setter!

Well, _hate_ was a strong word…

He hated that Kageyama was a dick.

He hated that he constantly told him what he was doing wrong.

He hated to _disappoint_ him.

And maybe most of all…he hated when they weren’t together.

When he went one way after practice and Kageyama went the other.

Sometimes, it almost felt painful.

_All of the time._

Like they were two magnets being pulled apart, and everything inside of him was screaming for them to come back together…

He hated to admit it, but the truth was, he wanted to be _close_ to Kageyama.

Because surely the miraculous bond they shared on the court could also exist outside of it as well?

Like maybe if they could ever play Nintendo together they’d be this amazing, unstoppable team without even having to speak…and maybe…just maybe, they could be friends.

_Friends?_

_With Kageyama?_

_Right._

Hinata rolled to his side again and stared at the blinking lights on his game console.

As if Kageyama would ever come over to his house to _hang out_.

It would be pointless to even ask…

Or would it?

Maybe he could say he wanted to strategize some plays…

But couldn’t they just do that at the court? Wouldn’t Kageyama be suspicious?

Hinata’s mind raced.

What excuse could he make to get Kageyama in his house?

_In my bedroom._

Suddenly, something clenched deep inside his lower belly.

Something warm and needy.

Something entirely new.

He whimpered quietly and turned his face into his pillow, inhaling the calming, sweet scent of his mother’s laundry detergent.

_Why won’t he like me, damn it?!_

_Why won’t he ever let his guard down?_

_There has to be more to him than he shows!_

He lay flat on his back again and stared up at the ceiling, the downpour outside casting mesmerizing patterns on it.

And with a shaky inhale and a pounding heart he slid his hand under the covers, over his quivering stomach, and all the way to the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

He gulped.

_What am I doing?!_

_Damn you, Kageyama!_

But he couldn’t help it.

The need was too strong, too overwhelming.

Something had been stirred up inside of him and it was just aching to get out.

He shivered as he dipped his fingers below the waistband of his pajamas and right inside his briefs, touching the warm, sensitive skin of his cock.

The thunder boomed and he flinched, grabbing hold of himself as if being spurred on.

He squinted his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip.

Why did Kageyama have to make him feel this way?

_Why, damn it?!_

_WHY?!_

He gently stroked himself a few times, his heart speeding up several notches and his breathing ragged.

And all he could see were Kageyama’s eyes.

The intense, knowing look he gave him, _and only him_ , before a special play.

There was _heat_ in that look, wasn’t there? Or was he just imagining it?

He tugged himself hard and grunted, the pleasure slowly building in his groin like water surging against a dam. His dick was as hard as a rock and hot as a coal.

_Almost as hot as the fire in his eyes…_

_If only he’d look at me like that but without anger._

But was that even possible?

And would he even recognize the setter if he did?

Part of what made Kageyama _Kageyama_ was his unbridled rage.

_His passion._

And when they fought…

It almost felt… _good_.

Could he really handle it if Kageyama was _nice_ to him? Or maybe not even _nice_ per say, but what if he grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall? Pressed his large body against his smaller one and held him there?

_Yes…I think I’d like that…_

_Very much._

He groaned and stroked himself harder, feeling the slick, warm pre-cum leak out the tip of his head. He swiped his fingertips across it and smeared it down the length of his shaft, the wet, slickness making his heart positively riot. It felt too good. Too fucking good. He pumped harder and harder, bucking up into his hand and clenching his ass tight.

_I wish it was his hand._

_I wish he’d touch me like this…_

_Want me like this._

He grunted quietly with each slick pump, imagining Kageyama’s lithe fingers wrapped around him, showing no mercy like always and muttering curses under his breath. “Cum for me, Hinata!” he’d snarl, his thin black brows pinched tight in the middle and his white teeth bared. “Do it for me! NOW!”

Hinata’s eyes rolled back in his head, everything in him wishing that scenario were actually true. Everything in him positively _aching_ for it.

“I’ll do anything for you, Kageyama!” he’d say back, meaning it with every fiber of his being. “Anything!”

He was getting close.

_So close._

His abs suddenly clenched tight as a burst of pleasure swept through his body and overwhelmed him, just like Kageyama’s intoxicating presence whenever they were together.

He tugged himself one more time, hard and slow and deliberate, and finally felt the release he craved, spilling into the palm of his hand and stealing his breath away.

He lay there, buzzing like a live-wire and gasping for air, his heart raging against his ribs. He tried to swallow but his mouth felt so dry. So empty.

He licked his lips and scrunched his eyes shut, letting the euphoria wash over him like a tidal wave, eventually seeping into his bones and holding him captive to his bed.

His hand was still slick with his own cum and his pajama bottoms were soaked through, but he didn’t care.

_Kageyama._

A pain shot through his pounding heart like a knife.

Hot tears welled up in his scrunched eyes.

_Oh, Kageyama..._

_Do you ever think of me?_

  
***

  
  
  
🌧⛈🌧⛈🌧⛈🌧⛈🌧⛈🌧

  
***

~Kageyama~

Kageyama was lying on his bed, listening to the sound of the rain beating against his windowpane, and tossing a volleyball repeatedly up in the air.

But try as he might to distract himself, Hinata’s angry words from earlier that day wouldn’t stop re-playing in his head:

“Can’t you say _anything_ nice you DUMBASS?! I’m trying my damn BEST!” the boy had said, red-faced and panting.

Didn’t the infuriating creature know anything about _playing to win_?

Winning wasn’t about being _nice_ …

It was about being _vicious_.

The last one standing on the court.

The _true king_.

Filling Hinata’s head with fluffy compliments would get them nowhere. It wouldn’t make their quick attacks any quicker or his jumps any higher. And knowing the idiot, he’d get so damn excited over the praise that he’d make a million more mistakes…

And yet…

Something had still compelled Kageyama to give him a compliment during practice that day.

He’d told him “nice hit,” or something like that, and _God,_ the look on Hinata’s face…He’d looked more horrified than if Kageyama had told him they were never going to do quick attacks ever again.

So clearly, encouraging him was out of the question.

It seemed no matter _what_ he did, he upset the idiot.

And his teammates had said he constantly baited him!

What in the world were they talking about?

He treated Hinata just like any other player. He told him like it was. And if the boy couldn’t take it…well, that was his own damn fault. It wasn’t his job to coddle him. He’d leave that up to Suga…or maybe even _Asahi_.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, still continuing to toss the red and green ball above his head, the feeling as natural as breathing.

The fact was, trying to change his ways was pretty damn excruciating.

But as much as he hated to admit it, Suga and Daichi were right…they needed to play as a team. They were more powerful that way. More impenetrable. Their chances of winning were much stronger.

He’d already been King of the Court.

_And look how that turned out…_

And he’d die before admitting it, but Hinata really was making him grow. Forcing him outside of his comfort zone.

He was having to adapt, and it was painful.

But he was willing to do it because he was already seeing positive results. The quick attack alone was enough proof…

And the fact that Hinata trusted him enough to blindly hit his sets…Something that still blew his mind.

He’d _never_ had the trust of another teammate before…and now that he had it, he had to admit, it made him feel good.

More than good.

_Powerful._

_Important._

_Needed._

Thunder boomed and he lost his concentration on the ball, causing it to fall and smack him right in the center of the forehead.

“Shit!” he yelped, flinching upwards and clutching a hand to his face.

The ball rolled to the other side of the room.

He debated for a moment whether or not to get up and retrieve it, but his sore muscles protested.

_I wonder if Hinata’s as sore…_

_Probably not._

_I don’t think he ever actually gets tired…at least not for long._

_If I had that much energy, I really would be unstoppable…_

_But then again, volleyball isn’t a one-person game._

He clenched his fists at his sides.

It was just so damn hard trying to change his way of thinking.

He grunted and rolled off his bed, swiping a hand through his just-washed hair, and padded over to get the ball, his sweatpants hanging low off his hips. But then he nearly tripped, his feet getting caught in his own pants, and he grabbed hold of his dresser, trying to catch his balance. “Damn it!” he cursed.

He felt as clumsy as Hinata trying to make a serve.

He yanked his pants up higher and snatched the ball off the ground.

Hinata probably would have laughed hysterically at his fumble. Or more like _fumbles_. First, whacking himself in the face with the ball like a damn idiot and then nearly tripping over his own goddamn pants…

_Shit._

_Why do nearly all my thoughts somehow circle back to Hinata?!_

The revelation made him seethe.

If having to practice a million hours a day with the clumsy idiot wasn’t bad enough, he was _still_ thinking about him at home…during classes…and basically every waking moment they weren’t together. His thoughts consisted of, “Oh, Hinata would have definitely laughed at that…” or “Hinata would have lost his shit over this…” or “Hinata would have had that stupid look on his stupid face, I just know it…”

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!_

He squeezed the ball in his hand, wishing he could deflate it, but instead, roughly smacked it down on the floor, which of course, just made it bounce right back up and pummel him hard under the chin.

“Goddamn it!”

_Who’s the idiot now!?_

He growled and walked back over to his bed, collapsing on it backwards with an angry huff.

 _God_ , that boy could get under his skin like nothing else!

Take him from zero to a hundred in less than a second.

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, his eyebrows nearly touching in the middle.

If he’d known better, he’d have thought he was _obsessed_ with him or something...Because he was pretty sure that it wasn’t _normal_ to be thinking about someone so much…not unless you…

_Not unless I…_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

_No chance in hell._

_No._

He closed his eyes.

But all he could see was the boy’s infuriating face.

The strip of freckles across his nose...

The ones he was almost positive that if he traced his fingertip over them, he could find some kind of pattern…like a constellation or something.

And those _eyes_.

All big and cat-like, honey-orange and captivating.

_Captivating?!_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

They were just eyes.

Nothing special.

Not like that _hair_ …

All soft and wild and untamable, just like Hinata.

Kageyama licked his lips, thinking of how that same hair felt slipping through his fingers.

He knew its exact weight and texture…

_It’s much softer than it looks._

And the smell.

_God, the smell…_

Like summertime or something.

Mixed with sweat, of course…because he was basically only ever around Hinata when he was _sweating_. But he didn’t mind his smell. In fact, he’d gotten so used to it, it was hard to differentiate from his own.

_Is that normal?!_

The electricity in his room flickered and he froze, glancing sideways at the decorative volleyball lamp on his nightstand.

_Hinata would probably laugh at that, too._

He drug his hands back through his hair with a groan.

_Stop thinking about Hinata!_

But that was like telling Noya _not_ to dive for a ball and him actually obeying.

_Simply impossible._

Maybe he just needed to spend less time with Hinata. Maybe that would get him out of his head.

He flicked his eyes to the game console sitting on his glass media shelf, the lights flickering on and off as the thing re-booted.

And then something in his chest tightened.

The truth was, he’d actually considered asking Hinata to come over to his house. Like maybe they could go over plays…or maybe just play a game of Mario Kart…But _why_ he wanted this, he wasn’t sure. How would having the boy in his bedroom solve his problem of despising him? Of basically wanting to punch his lights out every time he was daydreaming on the court…or when he got that stupid, clueless look on his face…

But then there were other times…

Times when he didn’t want to smack him…Times when he wasn’t sure _what_ he wanted to do to him.

Like when Hinata got this devilish look in his eyes…and this little, knowing smirk…and the combination made something warm and terrifying unfold in his lower belly.

He liked that look.

A lot.

But _why_ , he didn’t know.

And he liked other things, too.

Like when Hinata would tug on his jersey to get his attention, like a child, timidly asking for permission.

Or when Hinata would grab him by the wrists and try and stop him from going postal on another teammate…as if he could actually _prevent_ him.

And maybe most of all, he liked the way he could always sense the boy’s presence, even with his eyes closed. Which, in all fairness, was maybe because Hinata was the world’s loudest breather, like a damn water buffalo, gasping for air…or maybe it was because his damn shoes were always squeaking up a racket on the court…

_Or maybe it’s just because I feel him…_

_Because we’re so in sync…_

_Like one person._

Kageyama sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He’d analyzed their connection a thousand times before and it had never made any sense. Everyone thought they’d been close their whole lives…because apparently it just wasn’t _normal_ for two people to have such a bizarre connection without years of experience. Well, he didn’t _need_ years of experience to know the boy…he already felt like he knew him inside and out. And it wasn’t like Hinata kept his feelings to himself. He was an open book for godssakes, so _knowing_ how he operated wasn’t that big of a deal…

_Yeah, but it’s more than that..._

The fact was, when they were together, it was like…

_Magic._

An unexplainable phenomenon.

The rain lapped against his window and his heart beat faster.

He rubbed the heel of his palm over his swollen pec, struggling to lessen the uncomfortable tension.

What was this strange feeling?

What was happening?

“I’ll whip your ass next time!” Hinata had told him confidently at practice, his pink lips sliding up into a mischievous grin, a piece of bright orange hair falling over one eye.

And Kageyama had almost been tempted to smile. But he held back and smirked haughtily instead. “I highly doubt it, but okay,” he’d said silkily, leaning down towards the boy’s face, nearly able to count every freckle and see every fleck of gold in his wide eyes. And then Hinata’s face had shifted from confident to scared-shitless in less than a second. But why? They’d always bantered like that. Why was this time so terrifying?

Kageyama drummed his fingers on his chest, still frowning. Maybe he’d been too mean with what he’d said…but that didn’t make sense either.

_I’ve said far worse things than that, I’m sure…_

The thing was, he used to get a kick out of scaring the crap out of the boy…He loved to see the fear in his eyes…hear the panic in his voice. But now…it was starting to get old.

Why couldn’t Hinata just be normal for godssakes?

Why couldn’t they just joke around…hang out…like normal people did?

Not that he’d ever had that with anyone before…but if he were to…wouldn’t Hinata be the one he’d do it with? Sure, they might kill each other over a bowl of stale popcorn or scream more insults during a video game than they did during a practice session…but maybe it would be a _good_ thing.

Suga _had_ impressed upon him the importance of knowing his teammates, after all…

Maybe getting closer with Hinata would somehow help the team. Like he’d be doing it for the sake of everyone.

_Right._

_That sounds like an excuse._

Kageyama could feel himself slowly circling something important…something he just didn’t want to bring into the light of day.

Lightening suddenly popped and he jolted, feeling every hair on his body stand on end.

_Holy fuck._

It felt about as electrifying as when Hinata had grabbed hold of his biceps earlier that day, the feeling sending a streak of white-hot heat straight down to his dick and nearly frying his brain.

The boy had never touched him like that before and it was driving him wild.

What gave him the right to touch him like that?

Where did he get the courage?

To just grab hold of his muscles and squeeze tight, his thumbs practically leaving scorch marks on his skin.

How dare he!

The interaction had been scratching at the back of Kageyama’s mind all day.

It was the thing he’d been circling like a damn cat, trying to act indifferent.

He sat up and flicked his light off and then slid under his grey comforter, pulling it up to his chin.

_No._

_Just no._

_I will not go there._

_I will not give in._

_No, no, no._

_Nooooooo!_

But it was too late.

His hand was already wandering down to his abs, his brows were already scrunched in anticipation.

If he’d felt _that_ much when Hinata had merely clung onto his biceps, what in the world would he feel if the boy touched him in other places?

“Shit,” he hissed in the darkness.

Too many visuals were flooding his brain.

Like what would it feel like if Hinata were hovering over him right now? Straddling his hips over top his comforter and peering down at him with that stupid grin?

What would it feel like if the boy just stretched out on top of him, pressed their bodies together, laced their fingers together…even rubbed against him?

“God,” he huffed, turning his face to the side and squinting his eyes. He might go through with this, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight it tooth and nail.

He wasn’t going to admit defeat that easily!

_And what if he went for my mouth…_

_Kissed my lips…_

What would that feel like?

Would Hinata’s lips be warm and soft like they appeared?

Would they move fast or slow?

Would they be needy or docile?

Kageyama slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs, making contact with his cock. It was already hard and throbbing. He stroked himself once, rubbing his thumb down his shaft, all the way to his head, just how he liked it. He tried to keep his breathing even.

_I won’t let him win!_

_I won’t!_

_I won’t!_

But there was no use fighting it.

Because when he stroked himself again, tugging hard and feeling the sensation ripple through his abs and take his breath away, what he really wished, what he really craved, was for _Hinata_ to be the one touching him.

_God, if only…_

Because he just had this feeling…this sinking suspicion, that they could be just as in sync in a bed as they could be on a court.

Sure, they’d probably still try and _kill_ each other…but it would probably feel good.

_So good._

He rubbed himself harder, swiping his pre-cum off on his fingertips and rubbing it along his pulsing dick, the sensation making him groan.

He typically preferred to get himself off in the shower, it was easier and less messy that way, but desperate times and all...

_I bet Hinata could get my dick wet._

_So fucking wet._

_Oh shit._

_Oh god._

The visual nearly sent him over the edge.

He thrusted into his hand, pumping with a vengeance as everything clenched deliciously tight, all of his attention focused like a laser-beam, unwavering and determined, just like with one of his sets.

He whimpered as he felt his own hot, slick cum spilling out and over his hand.

And the _pleasure_ …

 _God_ , it was more than he’d ever felt before.

Ever knew possible.

With just the visual of Hinata.

Just the _desire_ for him.

He scrunched his eyes shut and panted for air, his heart hammering against his breast like a drum, his brain swimming in a sea of disbelief.

Because the truth was, something deep inside of him was aching. 

Downright _yearning_ …

For the idiot with the amber eyes.

_Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…_

_You’re all I ever think about…_

***

**Author's Note:**

> 🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧
> 
> 📌 Read the next part in this series, “Play to Win! 👉
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I just discovered this amazing show and I’m pretty crazy about it!!! 😍🏐🎉 Lots more to come!


End file.
